Whitlock Family
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: Elora Adkins, fourteen-year old vampire hybrid witnessed her parents murder four years ago. She's raised herself since then. Not having been around people for four years will she warm up to the Cullens? Will she warm up enough to Alice and Jasper to let them adopt her? What about Seth, he's imprinted on her will she let her emotions resurface from beging held back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**My character is Elora Adkins.**

**A/N: Edited and rewritten version of New Family.**

**Chapter One**

*Alice*

"Jasper!" I run down the stairs and jump into his arms happy beyond belief. Jazz smiles brightly at my mood.

"What has you so happy Ali?" He asks still wearing that happy smile.

"By the looks of a vision I just had, we are about to meet a certain blonde fourteen-year old in a few minutes." His eyebrows raise in a happy way.

"Really? Well then let's try to prepare ourselves to welcome this child." Jasper replies, everyone else is smiling as well. A new family member that I intend on making her mine and Jazz's.

I hope she'll want to live with us for my vision only showed me so much.

I start busying myself with cleaning trying to keep my excitement to a minimum

* * *

*Elora*

I yawn while walking along the river's edge...probably not a good idea when I'm tired. Next thing I know I'm wide awake when two giant wolves jump in front of me.

I jump behind a tree than shout at the wolves praying they understand me. "Don't kill me or eat me, even though that's same thing!"

* * *

*Jacob*

I freeze but go into a calm stance realizing this vampire is a vampire hybrid and she's a child. I turn to Seth when I sense that he has imprinted on this girl. I turn around and head into the trees to phase back.

I find my clothes where I just left them. I head back out and the girl is still hiding. It's muggy out already from the storm we got last night but it's only seven in the morning so that's even worse. "Hey kid, I'm not going to kill you, in fact I'll take you to some of my friends who'll be over joyed to meet you." I say, making the effort to sound reassuring.

"What's your name first and your friends." The girl interjects stubbornly.

"Jacob Black, my friend here is Seth Clearwater." I answer through my teeth. The girl's face softens with timidness and shyness.

"My name is Elora Adkins, I'm fourteen and okay, I'll come with you." Elora answers introducing herself softly. I offer my hand and Seth nudges me. I roll my eyes at him and as Elora takes my hand I lift her up to Seth's back.

"You're a light kid." I compliment her casually.

"I've been told so." Elora answers with a hidden sadness to her tone.

"Well, I'm going to tell about my friends, just to prepare you. They are vampires, they'd be considered the Olympic coven. Have you heard of them?" I ask hoping that her parents had told her something before whatever happened to them happened.

"Only a little, daddy really talked about the leader, Carlisle Cullen." Elora gets distracted by playing with Seth's fur.

"Well he's the um...compassionate one of the group, you see they're like a family so he's the father figure of the group. His wife is Esmé Cullen she's obviously the mother figure of the group. Edward Cullen was the first one to join Carlisle after him it was Esmé. Rosalie Hale was next to join the coven. Rosalie then found a mate Emmet. After them Alice and Jasper joined the group after Alice saw a vision of her and Jasper joining them." I explain in a general tone.

"Who is Edward with?" Elora asks childishly. I answer but through my teeth.

"Bella Swan, my best friend." Elora taps my head so I look up at her.

"Do you not...um...fancy that?" Elora asks finding the right word.

"Not in the least but I imprinted on their daughter, Renesmee, she's a hybrid." I answer keeping eye contact with her. Elora breaks our eye contact deep in thought.

We come up to the house and Elora slides off Seth's back hiding behind his left leg.

* * *

*Alice*

I look out the window to see Seth and Jake and the girl outside. "She's here!" I squeal with delight.

"Ali, be careful, she's scared." Jasper warns me lightly. I take his hand then we head out first. I walk up to the girl calmly.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, it's nice to meet you, I've been expecting you." I hold out my hand and she takes it, but hesitantly.

"Hi, why are you so excited to meet me? I'm just a kid." She points out then I realize what she just said.

"You have pathokinesis?" Jasper asks lightly. The girl smiles and nods happily.

"Yeah, and three others." We all are shocked when she admits that. "Oh whoops, sorry, my name is Elora Adkins, you can obviously tell that I am a hybrid and I'm fourteen."

"Well it's nice to meet Elora, why don't we go inside and you can meet the rest of us." Carlisle speaks up and Elora nods. Seth heads into the trees to phase.

When we get inside Elora sits on the other side of Jasper seeming like she's taken a liking to him already. "Alice, is there a sandwich or something I can eat?" Elora asks yawning.

"Yeah, I can make you one. Is there anything specific you want on it?" I ask getting up.

"Uh huh, I want ham, cheese, and enough mayo on it so that I can actually taste it." She answers childishly making me want to hear 'mom' come out of her mouth even more.

"Alright, I'll have it for you in a second." I head to the kitchen then hear her start a conversation with Jasper. Carlisle seems to be letting her get comfortable first, good.

"How does your pathokinesis work, I must have physical contact with the person, not skin on skin but just be touching the person." Elora explains her pathokinesis. I watch from my spot at the counter, smiling hoping that Jasper will want to adopt her as well, if her parents aren't around.

"I could sense your emotions from in here when Jacob brought you and I can manipulate your emotions as well." Jazz answers and Elora's face takes on a concentrated look.

"That's cool, wish I could do that. Anyway do you want to hear about my other abilities?" Elora asks warming up to Jasper already. I finish her sandwich then cut it in half, hope she doesn't mind.

"Yes even more so because you have three others." Jazz answers as I hand Elora her sandwich.

"Thank-you Alice. First I'll tell you about my simplest one, Ability identification, I must have physical contact with the person who'd abilities I'm trying to identify and I can only identify a vampires abilities. My second one is precognition, I jokingly call it pre-past-cognition because with physical contact I can see a person's past and future. Last one, the most unusual one, I can turn any vampire into a human with eye contact." Elora's gifts are interesting, to me even more interesting because she has a form of Jasper's and a form of mine.

"So Elora how old are you really?" Emmet asks sitting forward. Elora takes a bite of the sandwich then holds up her index finger.

"I'm exactly fourteen, my father did a study, I aged like a human I stop aging when I'm sixteen." Elora answers taking another bite.

"Odd but at least your parents got to experience the same thing human parents do." Emmet responds and Elora's face falls. She lowers the sandwich from her mouth and Jasper is hugging her, comforting her in a fatherly way.

"My parents were killed when I was ten, I saw it, I've raised myself since then." Elora admits to us sadness fills her voice. I move around to her other side and rub her back.

"Do you have any family left?" Rose asks softly. Elora looks up from Jasper's shoulder.

"Yeah, my vampire uncle Shane." Elora answers taking a bite of the sandwich and continuing to eat from there.

After a few moments of silence I break it. "Is he in town now?" I ask and she moves to my lap.

"No, don't know where he is, woke up one morning and he was gone, don't even know if he's alive or not." Elora answers sounding like she could care less about her uncle.

"You don't sound very concerned." Bella points out with a curious look on her face. Elora shrugs then eats the last of her sandwich.

"He was mean to my father and had the attitude that told me he could care less about me so why should I care anything about him?" Elora asks rhetorically yawning.

"Elora, how about we tell you who we all are and then you can sleep." Edward suggests as Elora rests her head against my shoulder.

"Kay." She replies curling up in my lap.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen." We go around from there then stop at Jasper.

"I'm Bella Cullen, Edward's wife."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Bella and Edward."

"I am Rosalie Hale."

"And I'm Rosalie's mate, Emmet Cullen."

"Guess you could say I'm the father figure of the group, Carlisle Cullen."

"And I'd be the mother figure, I'm Esmé Cullen."

"Little Lady you can call me Jasper Hale I also go by Cullen or my birth last name, Whitlock." Jasper finishes off the introductions smiling at Elora. She moves back into Jasper's lap and curls up getting comfortable. I smile as she falls asleep gripping his shirt.

"I think she likes you Jazz." I state moving closer to him so I can rub Elora's arm. Jasper smiles then kisses me.

I watch Elora sleep and then her cell phone goes off in her jeans pocket. I pull it out, the number on the screen is unknown. I answer it anyway.

_"Hello, is this Cale Anders?" _I raise my eyebrows, a wrong number.

"No, you have the wrong number." I hang up before the man can say anything else. I put Elora's phone on the small table at the end of the couch.

I want to get to know her more, and I'm sure everyone else does but I want to form the start of a mother-daughter bond with her. I plan on taking her to get whatever stuff she owns from where ever she's staying. Jasper will obviously come with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

*Jasper*

Elora wakes up still in my lap, she smiles up at me her mood just as happy Alice's always is, if not happier. "Hey sleepy head, Alice is in the kitchen she wants to talk to you." I tell her helping her sit up.

"Kay." She replies her mood showing in her voice. I watch her head into the kitchen thinking she's an odd child.

I listen in on their conversation knowing Alice already feels as if she's a mother figure to Elora. "I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting or shopping, your choice." Alice hands Elora a Nature Valley honey and oats bar.

"I wanna do both please!" Elora answers happily. Alice laughs and hugs Elora.

"Alright, Jazz we're going shopping first!" Alice shouts at me, happily. I get up as Rosalie smiles.

"What is it babe?" Emmet asks looking up from the newspaper. Rose points to the kitchen. I turn back to where I was heading to see Elora trying to cut a cucumber, having little success.

I chuckle walking up behind her taking the knife and cutting it for her. "Thank-you Jasper, I don't like knives, I actually have a fear of them." Elora confesses as I hand her the pieces of cucumber.

"Really? Then why didn't you ask for help in the first place?" I put the knife in the sink.

"Because I'm fourteen and need to learn to do things on my own." Elora answers getting herself a cup of chocolate milk. She finishes faster than Emmet could if he was human.

"Just because your fourteen it doesn't mean you have to force yourself to use or do something your scared of." I scold her lightly as she puts her cup in the sink.

Elora looks up at me then turns to Alice coming down the stairs. "Come on let's go you two!" She leads us out to the car happily.

Elora climbs in the backseat still having that longing feeling about her that I noticed earlier. Alice turns around in the passenger seat as I speed out of the driveway. "Elora, do you have any thing you want?" Alice asks drawing Elora's attention to her.

"Yeah, my school supplies." She answers making me chuckle. Alice smiles as Elora hands her a folded up piece of paper.

"Wow, you have crossed off most of this stuff already, but where is it?" Elora's emotions are mixed between, sadness, longing, and guilt. It gives me a headache but she settles her emotions fast enough that a headache isn't possible.

"At my house, I still live there, sometimes, right now I do because of school starting but in the summer you rarely find me here." Elora answers as I stop at a red light.

"Where is your house, I'll call Carlisle and get the rest to come get all your belongings." I look at her through the rearview mirror.

"Left turn, a block ahead, only blue mansion on the street." Elora answers fast and I take the turn getting honked at.

I look out my mirror and roll my eyes. "Emmet decided to follow us." I say as Elora looks out the back window.

Alice laughs and I see Elora sticking her tongue out at Emmet. "Weirdo." She says happily sitting down.

I stop at the house and Elora takes a deep breath. She gets out before Alice or I can say anything. Guess the whole family followed us...why?

"Ali, did you ask _everybody _to come?" I raise my eyebrow. My wife only nods as Elora screams from inside. We all run in, I sense her fear coming from the kitchen.

I stop in front of her seeing the vampire who looks like he's about to kill her. "Oh a Cullen, the Volturi have told me much about your coven, now out of my way so I can end the Adkins bloodline." I push Elora behind me protectively.

"Don't touch her!" Everybody else hisses beside me.

"oh protective of this child are we?"

"Jasper!" Edward yells as he lunges at me. I grab Elora dodging his lunge. Emmet catches the guy by the head Elora steps up beside him.

"Your mate and friend took my parents, my turn." Elora says into the man's ear. She rips the man's arm off, he screams in agony. Elora ends it though when she and Emmet rip his head off.

"Where do you want to burn him?" Rosalie asks.

"Not the backyard, my parents died there, let's go the back alley, where all scum live and die." Emmet takes the body to the back alley while Alice pulls Elora into the living room.

I go over to them knowing what Alice is about to do. "Elora, I know it's literally only been an hour since you met us but I would like to know if you'd mind if Jasper and I adopted you?" Alice's hope is up, something that's hard for me to even stop doing right now.

Elora looks from her to me eyes wide with shock. "Really Jasper?" She asks making sure that I really am all for the idea. I pick her up off the couch and put her over my shoulder. Alice is laughing with Elora while I smile as Elora tries to sit up.

"What does this tell you?" Elora laughs and attempts to get up again.

"That you are serious about adopting me and that this is not comfortable in any way possible!" She answers, laughing. Her emotions take such a drastic turn that it shocks me.

The longing is gone and now all she is feeling is happy. I put her back down on the couch then sit in between her and Alice. Elora gets up then hugs us both. "Thank-you!" She exclaims, crying happy tears. I pull her down on to my lap as Emmet and the other's come back in.

"Okay little niece, where's your room?" Emmet asks and Elora raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not little uncle! And no way am I letting you in my room, not even dad is allowed to go in there!" Elora yells defensively. I smile hearing 'dad' coming out of her mouth.

"Then how do you expect us to move boxes?" Emmet asks teasing her now.

"Dumb dumb uncle Emmet, Aunty Rose, Aunt Bella, Renesmee, Grandma, and momma are helping, I can carry out my own boxes too ya know." Elora answers making all of us laugh.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Edward asks also teasing. Elora smirks.

"Momma, dad, excuse my french but, get you asses up to the attic before I kick them up there, same goes for you grandpa." Elora teases smiling. All of us laugh not caring that she cussed.

* * *

*Rosalie*

The guys go up to the attic like they were told to after Elora tells them where it is. We follow her up a different flight of stairs to her bedroom. When we enter, everything is blue. "Well at least we know what to paint your room when we get home." Alice points out picking up two medium boxes. Elora is about to pick up a larger box when I see the glass beneath it. I stop her and she looks up at me curiously.

"What is it aunty?" I move the box to the right showing her the piece of glass.

"How tough is your skin?" Knowing she's a different species of a hybrid I don't want to risk her getting hurt.

"Just like Renesmee's, except against that." She points to the glass shard then explains. "My father had found out that granite and diamond put together can cut a vampire, also, and I'm not afraid to say this, my father sometimes seemed as if he only had like eight brain cells but he cut himself testing it, he found out vampires bleed venom."

"Really? Odd." I reply picking up the box. Elora opens her closet and pulls out a sweater. She goes over to the shard and picks it up with the sweater. She puts it in the open box Renesmee carries then freezes. She doesn't stay frozen for long, she's taking off down stairs. We follow her up to the attic.

* * *

*Elora*

I open the door to the attic just in time to stop dad from picking up the 'glass' shards. "Dad don't touch those!" I shout panicked. He turns around coming over to me.

"Why?" He asks and I go over to them, picking one up from the pile with my handkerchief.

"Because they're coated in a chemical that can kill even a vampire, and they are made strong enough to cut vampire skin." I answer putting it back down.

"Who made them?" Grandpa asks coming over and inspecting them.

"My birth father and I, they are made with granite and diamond mixed together, the chemical is actually just venom and sedatives mixed together." I explain as I carefully put them in a ceramic container, marked toxic.

"Interesting." Grandpa takes the container from me as dad comes over. I start heading back downstairs with a box though.

"Dad, what is it?" I ask stopping half-way down.

"Why were you so specific with 'birth' father?" I give the box to uncle Edward when he holds out his hands for it. When I know everybody is out of the house I answer, but send uncle Edward a thought first.

_Tell everyone to ignore mine and dad's conversation! And you try not to read my thoughts after this one please._

"Because even though you're not biological to me, you're still my father." I feel a little heat in my cheekbones.

I hear a kettle like whistle and realize what it is too late, using my sense of smell too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Alice*

I turn around in shock as fire erupts in the house. "Jasper, Elora!" I yell but Rose and Bella stop me from going inside the house. I stare as Carlisle and Edward head in with Emmet as well.

* * *

*Jasper*

I have Elora against the wall so she doesn't inhale too much smoke. "Jasper, Elora?!" Carlisle yells. Elora calls out, I've inhaled too much smoke to even breath right.

"Over here!" I look down at my daughter's blonde head. She meets my gaze and hugs me. Next thing Emmet is supporting me while Edward is carrying Elora out.

There's an ambulance and fire truck outside the house. I look up to Elora who has moved to Edward's back. "Daddy, do you want me to make you human?" Elora asks softly.

"Yeah." I answer my voice scratchy. She nods and we meet each other's eyes. The side effect to her gift is the person who she changes back goes unconscious.

* * *

*Emmet*

I have to support Jazz's weight even more until the paramedics get him on a stretcher. "Elora, are you okay?" I ask taking her off Ed's back.

"Yeah, no burns or smoke inhalation, dad stopped that from happening." She answers as Alice runs over from the ambulance picking her up.

"Baby, I'm so happy your okay!" Alice kisses her forehead and cheeks. Elora chuckles as Ali stops.

"Of course momma, daddy is the one who got hurt just to protect me." Elora replies looking towards the ambulance that pulls away.

"You at least saved our secret from being questioned." Alice starts walking away with my niece to the Porsche.

I walk over to Rose who seems worried. "Rose, Jazz is gonna be alright, that miracle niece of ours changed him back to human so the doctors can treat him properly." I try reassuring her when Elora comes over to us.

"You know what, in the box marked 'Notes' can you get a red eighty paged spiral notebook out for me. Grandpa said he saw it in the back of the jeep." I get what she asked for quickly.

"What is it?" Rose asks concerned. Elora smiles handing the book to Rose.

"Read it on the way to the hospital and tell me what you think." Elora runs back over to the Porsche getting in on the passenger side.

One thing I'm glad we saved is all her belongings, I'd like to see the pictures of her family.

Halfway to the hospital Rose grabs my arm excitedly. "Emmet, it says here that her dad found that it's possible to have a vampire child, they will mature quickly to about sixteen then stop." I smile knowing Elora somehow could tell that Rose wants a kid, so do I, but I'd never tell anyone.

"That's great, but how did he know?" I ask glancing at her then back at the road.

"It doesn't say but I can ask Elora." Rose answers as we pull into the hospital. We all drive past speed limit, even Carlisle.

"Alright, now let's go see how are baby brother is doing." I reply happily.

We call Jazz 'baby brother' to tease him since he joined the family last, just like Bella is 'baby sister'.

"Uncle Emmet!" Elora calls out running over to us.

"What tiny?" I ask teasing her.

"I challenge you to a football game." I laugh ruffling her hair.

"Your on tiny." She rolls her eyes then turns to Rose.

"So, like my present?" She asks smiling. Rosalie hugs her happily.

"Yeah I do, but how did he know that vampires can still reproduce?"

"Oh my mom was going to had my baby sister but she died right after she aged up to eighteen, my dad found out it was because someone poisoned her food that day and because of the process in her body Sky died." Elora looks a little sad.

Alice comes over and hugs her. "Couldn't help but over hear your conversation, I'm so sorry, how long ago was this?" She asks and Elora looks up counting answering immediately.

"When I was five." We enter the hospital and because the staff know who we are we head are lead up to Jasper's room.

* * *

*Alice*

We enter Jazz's room he's sitting up and smiles when he sees us. "Hi dad!" Elora climbs up beside him and hugs him. I sit on the other side of Jasper as a nurse walks in.

"Why Carlisle, I didn't think you were a grandfather." She states happily.

"Yes, neither did I until Alice and Jasper came home." Carlisle answers just as happy. He said when we came home because people have been told we were out of the country.

Carlisle told people this because we had actually been out of country, just got back last week. We went on vacation a few weeks after the fight with the volturi. It's been seven years, we went on a seven-year vacation because some of high school friends noticed how we looked just the same.

"How old is she?" The nurse asks Jasper and Elora rolls her eyes annoyed that she isn't being asked directly.

"Seven." Jasper answers and Elora narrows her eyes but goes back to a calm expression so the nurse doesn't see. Elora quickly moves her position so nothing stands out, her height and her breasts would give away her real age.

"She looks a lot like you Jasper." The nurse compliments and both blush. We all laugh enjoying seeing Jasper blushing.

"Thank-you." Jasper replies as everything is unhooked.

"Your free to go, you didn't inhale much smoke at all, enjoy the rest of your day." The nurse leaves with the IV and Elora glares at Jasper.

"I would like to be told that I'm going to be seven first." Elora teases and Jasper hugs her.

"Sorry it was a last minute lie." Elora smiles then gets off the bed.

"No worries, I can easily make myself seven." Elora states confusing us. "You see this gift I didn't mention because I've only ever used it twice and it didn't seem important until now, I can age myself down, I've been trying to progress it to other people but I get frustrated easily when doing that." Elora explains as the door is opening.

Rosalie has to jump off the chair to catch Elora who ages herself down a little too fast. Now she holds a sleeping seven-year old Elora in his arms. Rose quickly wraps her in a blanket since her clothes are a little too big for her.

"Jasper, Alice! It's been so long!" Angela states happily, lucky thing she was away longer than us, she left right after the wedding.

"Hi Angela, what are you doing here?" I ask standing up. Rose hands Elora to Jasper then sits back down.

"I heard on the radio and decided to come see if everyone was okay." She answers as Jasper let's her hold Elora.

"Yeah we're all fine I just suffered from minor smoke inhalation, I was protecting her." Jasper replies calmly.

"What's her name?" Angela asks bouncing her lightly as she wakes up.

"Elora and she's seven I had her while we were on vacation." I answer as Elora looks at Angela smiles but then reaches for me.

"Momma, who is your friend?" Elora asks sounding adorable.

"I'm Angela Webber, I met your mom in high school." Elora waves and I laugh, she's such a happy child.

"Okay, daddy take me!" Elora exclaims reaching for Jasper. Edward's face tells me he needs to talk us a.s.a.p.

"Well I'll leave you guys to family time I must head home to my daughter." Angela leaves and Edward waits till he can't hear her thoughts.

"Elora's memories changed because she aged herself down too fast, she sent me the warning before she used her gift." Edward explains and I look to my daughter concerned.

"There are her father's books in the back of the Jeep we can all go through them to see of he has any solutions to this." Emmet suggests calming me.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

We all head out of the room and Elora plays with the blanket she's wraped in. When we exit the hospital we all run to the jeep at vampire speed, leaving human Jasper behind...whoops, forgot.

I head back with two notebooks for each of us. We walk over to the Porsche then when we get everything organized we speed off to the house.

One the way there I dig through the box marked 'Clothing Keep Sake'. I find everything that I need that I hope to god fits her seven-year old body. I dress her happy the clothes fit. "Momma, I'm hungry." Elora picks at her shoes, the ones I found in the box marked 'Age 7', I'm glad her mother labeled everything.

"Just wait until we get home." I scold her lightly.

"Kay." She replies looking out the window. My cell phone rings, it's Bella.

"Bella, what did you find?" I ask braiding Elora's hair.

_"It says here that all you have to do is let her see your past and she'll know that she has to age herself back up." _Relief fills me then I turn to Jasper.

"Jazz, Bella just told me that all we have to do is show her our past and then she'll age herself up." Jazz nods then stops at a red light.

"Have her do it now."

"Thanks Bella bye." I hang up after she says bye back.

"Hey Elora, wanna see momma's past?" I ask taking seat belt off and putting her on my lap.

"Okay." She takes my hand and closes her eyes. Her face takes on a knowing expression.

She opens her eyes looking up at me. "Are you gonna age yourself up baby?" I ask softly.

"Yup." She answers closing her eyes again. I take the clothes off and put her normal shirt on and when her body grows in my lap I hand her the jeans.

"This part hurts the most, I need to lay down." She states rubbing her back. I pull her back into my arms letting put my full weight on her.

"Elora, do you know what's in this notebook?" Jasper asks handing her a blue spiral notebook back.

"Actually no, I'll read it then tell you." Elora answers flipping to the first page. She opens the book to the first page and reads at a vampires pace...well a half-breeds pace, but it's still fast.

I look out the front window, we're pulling into garage now. "I can't belive it, my birth-parents predicted their death." Elora's cheeks are stained by tears.

"What did it say?" Jazz asks softly.

"That it's possible for me to have new biological parents." Elora answers softly, putting the book in the front passenger seat.

"How?" I ask interested in it.

"Half-breeds can't be turned into full vampires, but if a vampire a couple, whether the couple be two women or two men or straight, both inject venom into my system, biting me the same amount of times, I become their biological child, no traces of my 'birth-parents' in my blood either." Elora explains and she bites her bottom lip.

"Do you want us to become your biological parents?" Elora nods and I see Jasper smile in the rear-view mirror.

"We'll ask Carlisle to supervise when we get home." Jasper says helping Elora out of the car as Edward takes the boxes from him.

"Dad, first you have to become a vampire again, or did you forget?" Elora asks teasing.

"Yes, stupid human forgetful trait." He mutters and Elora laughs taking his and my hand.


End file.
